


Non ci vuole un pennello grande

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [18]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: fanwriter.it, Inspired by Pennelli Cinghiale Commercial, M/M, Painting, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Era squallido.E deprimente.Efrustrante.Ma doveva riconoscere che non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a spiare Fabrizio Moro mentre tinteggiava una parete, e tanto meno che lo avrebbe trovato...interessante.





	Non ci vuole un pennello grande

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: voyeurism  
Contesto: generico (tanto sappiamo tutti a che periodo si riferisce la fic 😂)  
Commento dell'autrice: è squallida. TANTO.  
Ma noi siamo qui per lo squallore, mica per le trame sensate, chi vogliamo prendere in giro?

Ermal era partito con le migliori intenzioni, l’avrebbe potuto giurare a chiunque.

Quando aveva letto quella notifica su Fabrizio che si era messo a risistemare casa nuova, aveva seriamente pensato di andare a trovarlo con la più innocua e innocente idea di aiutarlo coi lavori; era persino andato a comprare un paio di guanti in lattice e un detersivo per vetri al discount più prossimo che avesse trovato sul navigatore.

Era partito anche con le intenzioni di suonare al citofono prima e al campanello poi, come tutte le brave persone, ma il cancello era rimasto aperto dai traslocatori che dovevano aver appena portato alcuni dei mobili nuovi a casa di Fabrizio, o così a Ermal era venuto da pensare a giudicare dagli scatoloni all’entrata, e quanto alla porta di casa Mobrici, era socchiusa.

_ Meglio per me_, si era detto Ermal a quel punto, con tutte le intenzioni, anche queste per puro spirito del divertimento e non con secondi fini, di fare una bella sorpresa al suo compare. Aveva anche già ideato la sua frase ad effetto per quando gli sarebbe apparso alle spalle.

_ «Sono venuto ad aiutarti! Non sei contento?» _ E magari avrebbe aggiunto anche qualcosa su come fosse troppo vecchio per fare i lavori pesanti o sul genere, dopo che l’altro l’avrebbe mandato a quel paese per lo spavento che gli avrebbe procurato. Ermal aveva in testa la scenetta bella che pronta, quando varcò silenziosamente la soglia, sul volto un sorriso carico d’aspettativa - per lo scherzo che gli stava per fare, ovviamente, non per altro a cui non aveva minimamente pensato - mentre attraversava l’ingresso, cercando con gli occhi dove potesse essere il padrone di casa.

Dei rumorini e una canzone a volume basso, provenienti da una delle stanze che si affacciavano giusto su quella camera, lo condussero nella direzione giusta, e aveva già preso il fiato per esclamare quanto si era ripetuto in mente fino a quel momento, quando si bloccò sul posto come uno stoccafisso, a qualche passo dall’entrata.

Fabrizio stava tinteggiando una parete, la pennellessa in una mano e il secchio di vernice nell’altra.

La stanza, da quel che Ermal poteva intravedere dall’arco d’entrata, era coperta di cellofan tra pavimento e mobilia - a occhio doveva essere la sala da pranzo, tentò di indovinare - e delle pareti che poteva scorgere, quella che stava venendo ridipinta doveva essere probabilmente la prima.

Fabrizio era di profilo rispetto a Ermal, che poteva vedergli solo un braccio chiazzato di vernice bianca fino al gomito, come se qualche iconoclasta di passaggio avesse deciso di cancellargli i tatuaggi, facendo però un pessimo lavoro. Era in pantaloni di tuta e canotta, e pareva completamente assorbito da ciò che faceva, complice probabilmente anche il fatto che tenesse la radio accesa da qualche parte. Non che Ermal vi prestasse attenzione, d’altro canto.

Lentamente, poggiò a terra il sacchetto del discount che reggeva ancora in una mano, avvertendo le maniglie scivolargli pian piano dalle dita. Fece un solo passo indietro, poi, pianissimo, seguendo lo strano desiderio di non farsi vedere.

Non che avesse il timore che Fabrizio si sarebbe arrabbiato con lui se l’avesse scoperto, Ermal dubitava che avrebbe avuto una reazione tale, ma - ed era un ragionamento a lui estraneo, o così supponeva - aveva voglia di guardarlo ancora per un po’ senza che l’altro sapesse che era lì. Giusto un istante, solo per curiosità. E poi sarebbe spuntato fuori all’improvviso come aveva architettato, spaventandolo e facendogli rovesciare la vernice a terra. Sarebbe stato divertente, si sarebbero messi a ridere entrambi…

Tentò di deglutire, ma non vi riuscì del tutto. Tentò anche di distogliere lo sguardo da qualcosa che non fossero le braccia di Fabrizio, ma in questo non vi riuscì affatto.

Già vederle chiazzate di bianco era qualcosa di strano, che attirava inevitabilmente lo sguardo di Ermal, ma per la persona sana di mente qual era, non avrebbe dovuto avere problemi nello sviare gli occhi e soprattutto l’attenzione da lì.

E invece restava a guardare, improvvisamente attento a ogni minimo dettaglio: i capelli scarmigliati, dal sudore e sicuramente dal fatto che non se li fosse pettinati perché s'era svegliato col pensiero di pitturare quella parete; come i muscoli si gonfiassero nel braccio che andava su e giù col pennello, seguendo un ritmo sul quale Fabrizio era evidentemente concentrato, a giudicare dalla familiare espressione corrucciata sul volto, o restassero tesi nel braccio che reggeva la latta di vernice, tremando leggermente per il peso; la pelle lucida di sudore e come la canotta gli scoprisse le spalle erano ciò su cui gli occhi di Ermal tornavano fin troppo spesso, però.

La bocca secca, Ermal si chiese anche come avessero fatto i vecchi compagni di cantiere di Fabrizio a non restare a fissarlo come degli stoccafissi - come stava facendo lui, in pratica. E okay che in diverse occasioni si era sperticato nei commenti su quanto il suo compare fosse attraente, ma persino in tenuta da casa e macchiato di vernice, be', doveva essere completamente impazzito. O completamente perso.

Un moto di stizza di Fabrizio gli gelò il sangue nelle vene per un attimo, ma non fu perché l'aveva scoperto. Ermal trattenne il respiro, credendo ancora di essere stato beccato, guardandolo mentre poggiava a terra vernice e pennello e borbottava tra sé nel suo dialettaccio.

Poi Fabrizio si tirò la canotta dalle spalle, levandosela del tutto, e la appallottolò e gettò via con un sospiro di soddisfazione. Doveva essergli diventata insopportabile, intuì Ermal.

Con quella parte di cervello che non aveva ancora bloccato le sue funzioni.

Totalmente ignaro di essere osservato, almeno in apparenza, Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli indietro, via dalla fronte su cui si erano appiccicati e arricciati, apparentemente ignaro anche del surriscaldamento che quel gesto causò nel suo silenziosissimo spettatore.

Poi si chinò, riprese i suoi strumenti e ricominciò a verniciare, spostandosi più in là. «Penso che tra poco mi urgerà una doccia...mi fai compagnia, Ermà?»

Ermal avvertì di aver tenuto le labbra dischiuse quando percepì che Fabrizio gli si fosse rivolto, e dovette umettarsele perché si erano intorpidite di brutto. «Uh...eh...che?», fu tutto quello che riuscì ad articolare, ancora in stand by come stava. Ma si riscosse abbastanza da chiedergli: «Come facevi a sapere che ero qua?».

Fabrizio sorrise tra sé, compiaciuto. «I tuoi stivali scricchiolano. Mi ricordo il rumore da quando li tenevi alla prima conferenza, all'Ariston.» Diede una passata di vernice più ampia, distendendo la schiena. «Ma non m'hai risposto...»

Ermal cercò di deglutire, e questa volta andò giù meglio. «Be'...sì! Voglio dire, perché no», si corresse poi, mettendo su la sua tipica aria sarcastica, e incrociando perfino le braccia.

Fabrizio ridacchiò basso, ma non smise all'istante di verniciare, facendo sentire Ermal stupido, oltre che accaldato e impaziente. Non che fosse fiero di quel che aveva fatto, beninteso.

Era squallido.

E deprimente.

E _ frustrante_.

Ma doveva riconoscere che non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a spiare Fabrizio Moro mentre tinteggiava una parete, e tanto meno che lo avrebbe trovato..._interessante._

Ma trovò molto più interessante il rumore della latta e della pennellessa che venivano posati in terra, quella volta in definitiva, e lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti quando Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui, le labbra in un sorriso tranquillo, come se non lo intimorisse il fatto che Ermal se lo stesse praticamente mangiando cogli occhi. «Allora, andiamo?», gli fece lui, serafico, andandogli incontro mentre spazzolava i palmi impolverati uno contro l'altro.

Ermal si tolse la giacca, non distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo per nulla al mondo, e per l'ennesima volta si ritrovò a ringraziare il giorno in cui l'aveva ritenuto un antipatico.

**Author's Note:**

> E chiunque almeno una volta nella vita ha citato questo spot AMMETTETELO-


End file.
